


PURR FOR ME PLEASE (PART 2)

by Hummingbird42



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, peter parker can cook, peter parker can purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Another adorable adventure of Ms. Marvel and a purring Spider man
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	PURR FOR ME PLEASE (PART 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait I've been super busy in the beginning of the year.

Kamala was finally done with battling super villains with the Avengers and it was only 2 in the morning. To Kamala that was a win, whenever she has an Avengers mission after 7 at night it usually takes until 4 in the morning to finally defeat them, but still no matter what time it is she's exhausted and is going to get an ear full from her parents (if she gets caught).

Kamala said her goodbyes to the Avengers and gave Captain Marvel a hug and started leaping her way home. After 10 minutes she stopped herself and started to catch her breath, maybe she should have asked Vision or Tony to give her a lift home. As she sat down on a roof to rest for a bit she sees a familiar figure swinging his way home. Kamala didn't want to intrude but her legs couldn't stop shaking and Peter has a new bunk bed so it's not like she's going to do anything wrong tonight. She's just going to ask him if she can rest on the top bunk and then around 6 she'll leave.

Kamala took a few big leaps to the Parker house and landed in front of Peter's window. Even though she was tired she still wanted to be polite but it was starting to get so cold outside that she decided to let herself in. 

When Kamala closed the window she came face to face with a sleeping Peter Parker on the bottom bunk of the bed. He was in blue pajamas (thank god) and still wearing his spider man mask. Kamala took the mask off of Peter hoping it would wake him up, but it didn't. All it did was brush all of Peter's walnut hair in his face. Kamala then brushed his hair out of his face, even though he has messy hair right now it was always so soft and shiny.

Then it happened, Peter started to purr and Kamala tried her best not to laugh but she couldn't. She then immediately cried out laughing and Peter finally woke up.

''What.. What are you doing in my room''?! Peter was in shock.

Kamala tried to catch her breath but then another chuckle released itself.

Peter was trying his best to be patient with the laughing hero ( luckily Aunt May was working the night shift tonight so he wasn't that worried about the noise Kamala was making).

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry'', Kamala wiped away a tear. ''I wanted to know if maybe I could rest here for a while, and before you say anything! I promise I'll leave before your Aunt comes home, please''! Kamala begged.

Peter was too tired to argue so he said, ''fine'', and threw his face into his pillow. 

Kamala leaped to the top bunk and hugged Peter's pillow, before she could let sleep consume her she whispered a ''thank you'', and then closed her eyes.

It was a solid minute of silence until a loud growl was echoing the room, it was Kamala's stomach.

Peter stayed silent, while Kamala was hiding her embarrassed face in his pillow, because of course that's why she's so tired and weak she missed dinner. Kamala didn't want to bother Peter even more by asking him if she could have a snack or something so she just prayed sleep would just consume her and then when she wakes up she'll go get donuts or something for breakfast. Kamala shut her eye with extreme force begging her body to lose consciousness but it was too late she already thought of donuts and now she's even more hungry, Then she started thinking of other foods to eat, for example toast , yogurt, turkey bacon, and eggs. She cursed to herself because now she can practically smell her thoughts now.

''Hey, Kamala... '', said Peter.

Kamala cursed at herself again, because she's probably making a lot of noise right now so Peter's probably going to tell her to leave she thought.

Kamala revealed her face and has made eye contact with a tired Peter with a bottle of ketchup. ''I forgot to eat dinner so I'm planning on making an omelet would you like one''?

Kamala was almost in tears again when she was about to say yes. She landed both of her feet on the floor and grabbed his hand and dragged Peter to the kitchen.

While a smiling Kamala was watching Peter skillfully make her meal she noticed it's been very quiet for a while and so she decided to break it.

''Thanks for making dinner'', Kamala said.

''You already thanked me'', Peter said with a small chuckle.

Then it was complete silence again.

Kamala hated the silence so she just said the first thing that popped in her head.

''So how does the purring thing work''? Kamala wanted to punch herself so hard that she forgot how to speak, of all the things she could say it had to be that, she thought. Peter's probably going to be mad at her.

Peter tried to hide his blush, ''oh that... It just happens. But it's not like a cat thing, I swear''! Peter panicked.

''Oh look! The foods ready''! Kamala said sharing the same amount of stress as Peter.

''Yay''! Peter said still panicked.

Then the 2 heroes both chuckled at their awkwardness.

Even thought the conversation they just had a while ago was very embarrassing it was all forgotten thanks to Peter's cooking. With each bite Kamala wanted to cry for how good his cooking was, heck she would marry him on the spot if it meant she could have him as her personal chef, and with that thought Kamala stopped herself. Marry him? She hasn't even dated him, True she's hung out with him a lot but is Peter someone that Kamala would be happy with? Would Peter be happy with her? Kamala then took a deep breath and started stuffing her face so she get those thoughts out of her head.

After their meal Kamala helped Peter clean up and they both went to bed.

Kamala woke up to a text by the Avengers about a important meeting so she got up and was about to leave through the window when she spotted a small plastic Tupperware tub with mini home made breakfast burritos with a note on it with Peter's hand writing. Kamala picked up her breakfast and turned to a sleeping Peter and quietly walk to his unconscious body and kissed his forehead. 

Kamala then quietly escaped not knowing that Peter was purring and secretly awake.


End file.
